Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Hug or Promise
by KillerKunoichi
Summary: It is a another hot day in Konoha. The genins have no missions.They all are very bored.Than Sakura comes up with that new game called, Truth,Dare,Double Dare,Kiss,Hug or Promise.Now it turnes out to be more than just a game... Let's Play!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, this is my first fan fic. Please don't get mad at me if it's bad!

I promise there will be something funny! Now please on with the chappy!Lol

If it's too short please don't be mad at me!

Desi-chan

Chapter 1:

Here we go in Konoha. Our favorite team 7, I mean Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were now super bored to death! Same with the other teams! It was so hot outside that you could of probably fry an egg on the ground and eat it!

So anyway….

Our favorite characters including the sand nins were now sitting in a circle under a tree. All of them were so bored, nothing to do!

"Grrrhhh! There is nothing to do I am so bored can't any of you just think of something!"

Naruto yelled at everybody.

"Hey! You are not the only one who is bored you know!" Ino yelled back at him.

"Hey! Sasuke-teme think of something will yah!" Naruto yawned/yelled at him.

"Naruto baka! Don't yell at Sasuke-kun! It's not his fault that everything is so boring and annoying like you are!" Sakura and Ino both yelled at him. Got punched on the head by both of them.

Everybody else just sighned.

Than Sakura completely forgot that she was mad at Naruto and said out loud" Hey! How about we play Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Hug or Promise?" everybody just looked at her with a confused look.

Than she got really annoyed and yelled "Are you gonna play or are you gonna sit like a shit there?" than everybody just looked around and nodded a yes to play.

Temari than asked" Well, how do we play it?" Sakura than started explaining.

"Ok for example, if I asked someone of you Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Hug or Promise, if you pick truth, I have to ask you a question and you have to tell the truth,

if you pick dare, I have to dare you something, if you pick double dare, I have to dare you twice, if you pick kiss or hug , I have to tell you to kiss or hug someone or something.

If you pick promise, you have to promise me or someone else something.

Get it?" and they all nodded.

"Ok than, I will begin" Sakura said.

"Ino, truth ,dare ,double dare, kiss, hug or promise?" she asked Ino evilly.

Ino than answered" Dare."

Sakura smirked and said" Ino, I dare you too…makeout with Sikamaru and let him touch your ass."

"WHAT!"Ino yelled.

"It's a dare, no choice."Sakura smirked.

Ok people that was the chapter, I am really sorry if it is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy too short! Please review!

Now is Ino really gonna do that! Find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

"Ok than, I will begin" Sakura said.

"Ino, truth ,dare ,double dare, kiss, hug or promise?" she asked Ino evilly.

Ino than answered" Dare."

Sakura smirked and said" Ino, I dare you too…makeout with Sikamaru and let him touch your ass."

"WHAT!"Ino yelled.

"It's a dare, no choice."Sakura smirked.

This time:

Everybody was looking at Ino like expecting something, and they were.

Some of the guys were grinning others were smirking like Sakura was.

Ino finally gave up, I mean, it was her fault that she nodded to play in that game.

She than finally answered "Alright, you win this time Sakura, but the next time you won't be so lucky!" than Sakura gave her a smirk of victory and answered "Yeah right, dream on Ino-pig!"

Ino got really pissed and stood up. She walked up to Shikamaru and kneeled down in front of him. 'Here goes nothing.' She thought to her self and came closer to his face, she was coming closer and closer.' Oh this is gonna be so troublesome.' Shikamaru thought as Ino was coming closer to him.

Everyone sweat dropped(anime style) at how slow she was going.

"C'mon get it over with! We wanna continue playing!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time. Everyone else around them nodded in agreement, even Gaara, Sasuke, Shino and Neji did.(Woww!I mean come on, Gaara, Neji, Shino and Sasuke! That doesn't happen everyday now does it!) Everybody stared at them in shock! They just stared back at them in confusion.

Mean while…

Ino was already making out with a really shocked Shikamaru! Sakura was laughing with a few other people while Naruto was imagining Sakura doing the same thing to him!

He however was to busy imagining not to notice the way Hinata was looking at him.

When Ino and Shikamaru were done, his hand moved to her ass and stroked it nice and easy. Everybody else was rolling on the grass laughing like crazy! Now that you don't see everyday! A smiling Shikamaru and a embarrassed Ino!

Oh she was gonna kill Sakura for sure!

"Hey Ino it's your turn!" Sakura told her.

Ino thought for a minute than said.

"Kiba, truth, dare, double dare, kiss, hug or promise?"

Kiba than answered while grinning with pride" I pick Double Dare!"

While everybody else were in ooooohhh and awe.

"My first dare. I dare you too….slap Sakura on the ass 30 times!" Ino grinned.

Kiba said" Whaaa…?"

"I am sorry, I think I missed that last part…. What were you saying?" Sakura asked in shock, while trying to make sure she heared Ino right.

"I said, Kiba slap Sakura Haruno onnnn thhhheeee asssss 30 times!"

"HEY! WHY SHOULD HE SLAP HER ON THE ASS!THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" Naruto yelled. Everybody just gave him a glare.

"30 times!30 TIMES!3-30-0 TTIMMMESS!" Sakura was repeating in shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well that was the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!

Now will Kiba really do that? And will Sakura survive that?

Find out next time! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys! I am really sorry for making the first two chapters soooooooooooooooooooo shoooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttt! To make it up to you guys! I am going to make this one a lot longer! Now please enjoy!**

_Last time:_

_"Hey Ino it's your turn!" Sakura told her._

_Ino thought for a minute than said._

_"Kiba, truth, dare, double dare, kiss, hug or promise?"_

_Kiba than answered while grinning with pride" I pick Double Dare!"_

_While everybody else were in ooooohhh and awe._

_"My first dare. I dare you too….slap Sakura on the ass 30 times!" Ino grinned._

_Kiba said" Whaaa…?"_

_"I am sorry, I think I missed that last part…. What were you saying?" Sakura asked in shock, while trying to make sure she heard Ino right._

_"I said, Kiba slap Sakura Haruno onnnn thhhheeee asssss 30 times!"_

_"HEY! WHY SHOULD HE SLAP HER ON THE ASS!THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" Naruto yelled. Everybody just gave him a glare._

_"30 times!30 TIMES!3-30-0 TTIMMMESS!" Sakura was repeating in shock._

_This time:_

Ino was smirking at the way Sakura was looking around.

What was she gonna do now? Let Kiba slap her on the ass 30 times or to give up and run away like a little scared kitten and let Ino win?

No! She won't give up! She won't let Ino win! She can do the dare and show that she is though and that she isn't giving up on Sasuke-kun!

She than stood up and said" I am gonna do it! C'mon bring it on Kiba!" while inner Sakura was growing with anger and saying" Oh YOU ARE NOT GONNA WIN THIS TIME Ino! I will show you that I am not a CHICKEN LIKE YOU ARE!" while punching with fists!

And so…. She went beside Kiba and kneels down with her hands on the ground(I don't know if I said it right, but, I mean in a position of a dog or horse well you know what I mean, right? Well kk on with the story! lol)

He just stared at her in confusion with Akamaru barking and the other staring at her with a wow-she-is-not-giving-up look. While for Ino, she was ready to start laughing at how pathetic her child hood friend was waiting!

"Well, aren't you gonna begin?" Sakura asked a little embarrassed.

"Uh…huh" he was ready to hit her when, Naruto started yelling…again" Hey THIS ISN'T FAIR, WHY SHOULD HE SLAP HER ON THE ASS?" everybody once again turned to look at him glaring and sweat dropped again. Than Sasuke hit him on the head, for what a stupid question he just asked and said" It's a dare dobe, and a dare has to be done" everybody else just nodded in a agreement, well what, it was part of the rule in the game, when they ask you or tell you something, you have to do it, unless you quit. Which Sakura didn't wanted to do, because, she will be very bored if she did!

So… she was ready smirking at the first hit…she seemed to like it…

'Damn, I can't believe she likes that, I don't want to say it but I think she is turning into a b-it-ch…'that's what, Sasuke, Tenten, Temari and Shikamaru thought, while the others looked with disbelieve…

2 ,3,4,5 "ah.." was all Sakura could say for every hit she resieved. It continued so on and on. They could tell by the look on Kiba's face, he wanted to throw up! What disgusting

moans were coming out of her made him sick.

The process continued for about 10-15 minutes.

After it was over, Kiba started yelling" Than god it's over! I couldn't take it anymore! It was horrible! HORRIBLE I TELL YOU!" Akamaru barked in agreement. Everybody else nodded aswell, while Sasuke and Neji were coming back from were they threw up!

(Imagine how horrible that could have been! To mention Sasuke and Neji never threw up!)

After that Sakura went to her seat, still twitching, at the comment Kiba made and at the act and glares she got from the other nins. Ino of course was laughing on the ground, you could see her face turning purple, because she couldn't breath.

Next…

"Ok. So I still…hahhaa…have..buahha…have to dare you, one more time.Ok?"Ino said while laughing.

Kiba just nodded and said" Bring it on!"

"Ok…."Ino than thought for a second again.

"I dare you….to kiss Hinata on the cheek…"she than smiled sweetly.

"Are you serious?" everybody asked, especially Neji.

The way Hinata looked when she heard that, she could have probably fainted if it wasn't for Tenten and Temari to catch her.

"Like Sakura said, It's a dare no choice." She grinned at a shocked Kiba.

Than he just nodded. He than came up to Hinata's face and kissed her gently on the cheek. After that she fainted in Tenten and Temari's arms and every girl there started to giggle while the guys smirked.

"Ok Kiba, it's your turn." Ino told him.

He than nodded and thought for a second.

"Neji, truth, dare, double dare, kiss, hug, or promise?" he finally asked.

Neji thought for a second and than answered" Truth."

Kiba than thought what to ask.

"Hey, Neji tell me who you have a crush on from all the girl nins in the village?"

Everybody than looked at Neji interested.

He than sweat dropped.

Kiba just smirked at seeing him, the great Neji Huuyga getting nervous. Neji never gets nervous. Does he?

**Ok people that was the chapter I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**What do you think Neji is gonna say? Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Thank you for the reviews! Here is chapter 4! I hope you would enjoy it!**

_Last time:_

_"Ok Kiba, it's your turn." Ino told him._

_He than nodded and thought for a second._

_"Neji, truth, dare, double dare, kiss, hug, or promise?" he finally asked._

_Neji thought for a second and than answered" Truth."_

_Kiba than thought what to ask._

_"Hey, Neji tell me who you have a crush on from all the girl nins in the village?"_

_Everybody than looked at Neji interested._

_He than sweat dropped._

_Kiba just smirked at seeing him, the great Neji Huuyga getting nervous. Neji never gets nervous. Does he?_

This time:

Everybody was looking at Neji, including the Sand nins.

"Come on! Tell who you like!" Kiba yelled angrily

"Yeah! You better tell the truth!" Naruto yelled and the other nins just nodded includind

Tenten who was very curious.

Neji opened his mouth to speak and than a blush appeared on his cheeks! Can you believe it! Neji, the guy who doesn't talk much! Now is blushing like hell on a simple question!

What's up with that!

"I…" he began, everybody came closer to him, but he continued anyways"…like..Kiba's sister." he said it finally.

Everybody's chins dropped to the ground including Tenten and Kiba's. After that everybody yelled" WHAT!"

He than repeated him self again" I like…Kiba's sister."

Everybody went in awweee and ohhh.

Than Kiba stood up growing and ready to kill" HUUYGA!"

Neji stood up and thought' Oh no. This was a bad idea.'

Kiba started to chase after Neji!

"COME BACK HERE HUUYGA! YOU ARE A DEAD MEAT WHEN I CATCH YOU!" Kiba growed and ran after Neji. Poor Neji he is gonna get himself killed!

Kiba was not the only one who was now after Neji! Tenten was after him aswell!

Uh-oh this means trouble or should I say, a 'DOUBLE' trouble!

"Neji come back here you little dork! When I get my hands on you, I will choke you and than I will cook you and than I will feed you to the animals! Just wait you! " Tenten yelled while running after him!

After about 10-15 minutes.

Both Kiba and Tenten came back, very happy, and sat down.

"Hey where did Neji go, Tenten?" Lee asked.

"Oh he won't be coming back." Kiba answered simply.

"Why?" Chouji asked while eating chips.(that wasn't surprising now was it)

Tenten than turned to face him and said with a sweet smile" Because… he is in the hospital now."

Everybody just stared in shock, but quickly let it go once Kiba spoke" Perhaps, we should continue the game?"

"I agree." Tenten answered politely.

"Sins, Neji can't go, how about you go Tenten?" Kiba asked her even more politely.

She turned to face him and smiled lightly saying" Why, thank you Kiba, you are very kind."

She than thought for a minute, while everybody was waiting for her.

She turned her head and asked " Naruto truth,dare, double dare, kiss, hug or promise?"

"I pick 'double dare'! Because I am not a coward like Sasuke-teme is!" Opps should of never said that. He got punched on the head by both Sakura and Ino at the same time!

The other nins just shock their heads.

"NARUTO DOBE! HOW DARE YOU CALL SASUKE-KUN TEME! HE ISN'T A LOSER LIKE YOU ARE!" both yelled.

"Owww! But… Sakura-chan!" he tried to speak while rubbing his head, however he got cut by Tenten.

"Umm. Excuse me but do you mind if we continue the game?" Tenten asked them.

Then Sakura and Ino both apologized to Tenten and sat back down.

"Ok! So Naruto, my first dare, I dare you too….. go up to Tsunade and call her 'sexy lady' and than kiss her on the cheek and ask for her phone number!"

When Naruto heard that he fainted back wards, blood streaming down his nose.

Everybody else started laughing.

"Now that I have to see!" Temari started to laugh again.

"Me too." Gaara said.

Everybody looked at him like he had gone insane.

He just asked" What?"

However before they answer Naruto jumped up and pointed at Tenten.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! She-SHE IS GOING TO KILL ME! WHAT? YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!" Naruto yelled at Tenten.

"Well… that would be the funny part and we all would want to see it! Now wouldn't we?

Anyways you said you are not a coward, so… why don't you prove it to us than?"

He just sat down grumpy!

Ok that was Chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review to tell me if it good!

Is Neji really that beaten up! Well I hope he gets better soon.

**Is Naruto gonna do the dare or is he gonna sit grumpy all day? Find out next time!)**

**Thank you for the Reviews once again!Please review again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once again! God…. I am really bored because I always start with Hello! lol This time I am going to start with Konichiwa! Thank you for the reviews! Now let's get on with the chapter, shall we?**

_Last time:_

_Tenten dared Naruto to go up to Tsunade, call her 'sexy lady', kiss her on the cheek and ask for her phone number!_

_Guess what! That's only the first dare! I don't know about you but I am worried, how is Naruto gonna get trough this nightmare, let's find out today!_

This time:

Naruto sat grumpy on the grass his back facing everyone.

'Stupid Tenten! Stupid people! I will show them what I am made of!' that was what Naruto was repeating in his head for about 5 minutes until he heard somebody call his name.

"Hey, Naruto-kun…." when he heard that voice he immediately turned around, to make sure he had heard right.

He was staring wide eyes, at Sakura, she had just called him Naruto-kun! Like nobody else had ever called him that! If I was there I would yell at him saying- Hey jack ass did you know that Hinata had called you, Naruto-kun ever sins she first saw you? If you don't know than something must be wrong with the shit that you call ears! Your ears are so big & fat that when you walk in the zoo, the elephants start laughing at how big & fat your ears are!

Anyways…

He was staring wide eyes at the creature he calls angel! She was doing one of her poses that she calls "sexy poses" witch were usually used only on Sasuke.

"Sa- Saku-r-ra…- chan…" he couldn't even speak. He was soo in love with the 'creature he calls angel' that he totally forgot about everyone else that was around! To him it was like a dream come true! To Hinata it was probably pain in the heart now! Poor, poor Hinata. If you look at her from closer, you could see tears in her eyes!

So…

He was still staring at Sakura and than after a while of hearts popping around him she spoke. "Naruto-kun giggle if you…giggle do the dare I will go on a date with you!" she said trough giggles, everyone else were just smirking knowing what she trying to do, but Naruto was to busy staring at her with a blush on his cheeks and with hearts in his eyes, to notice them.

He than immediately stood up and yelled(as always)" I AM GONNA DO IT SAKURA-CHAN! JUST FOR YOU!" he was about to run but before he stopped again turning around and giving her oh-I-am-so-sexy look and saying" Oh, and what time do you want me to pick you up?" than she was giggling again saying" I don't know yet, but I will tell you, now go and do the dare! We are going to wait here for you!" she giggled again before he was gone.

After he disappeared she turned around with a smirk on her face saying "Alright,so who is gonna go and tape the whole thing?"

Sasuke and Kankuro stood up saying" We will go." Than Tenten walked up to them giving them her camera, that she just brought seconds ago from her house.

Sasuke took it and Kankuro followed after him.

After about 15-20 minutes

Naruto arrived in front of Tsunade's office door.

He was all in sweat! He was really scared of what she might do!

'What if she kills me right inside her office and tell Shizune (I think that's the woman's name, the one that works for Tsunade) to hide his body, and hide the evidence!' at that thought he was about to run away and give up on the dare, but, something inside him told him to do it for Sakura and their date!

'No! NO! NO! NO! I AM NOT GOING TO RUN AWAY! YOU CAN'T STOP ME, NARUTO UZUMAKI, THE FUTURE HOKAGE! I ALSO HAVE TO DO IT FOR MY BELOVED SAKURA-CHAN AND OUR DATE!" with that thought he knocked on the office door.

No one respond so he signed and will just leave and tell the ninjas what happen. After about 10 seconds, Shizune opened the door, witch made Naruto jump out of his skin!

"Yes?" Shizune asked.

"Mmmm… I am here to se-ee t-he H-Ho-kka-ge." Naruto said with fear in his voice. He was also shaking except you couldn't really see it from far away.

Down the long hall Kankuro and Sasuke saw Naruto going into the office.

Once the door closed Sasuke turned around and told to Kankuro" Ok you use your puppet to help me stay up on her office window, while I tape everything. Got it!"

"Yeah sure." Kankuro answered.

So they went out site to get ready.

Mean While…(In Tsunade's office)

"Hello Naruto." she turned to face him then turned back to Shizune and told her to leave them alone.

"So Naruto, what do you want to talk about?" she turned her head to face him while looking at some papers.

Naruto was about to freak out when, he decided to start the dare while saying" It's good to see you again sexy lady!" he said while giving her a sexy smirk.

Tsunade looked at him with a really shocked look and asked him" Umm… Naruto are you alright?"

He than was stepping closer to her and put his hands on her desk while answering" Of course I am 'babe'." He said while walking around the desk to her left side.

Sasuke was already taping that and chuckling at the same time. Oh that was gonna be a sweet video!

Naruto than whispered in Tsunade's ear" Can I breathing have… your phone number?" he asked smiling at her. While coming closer to her cheek and kissing it lightly!

Tsunade blushed! Holy crap man! The Hokage! THE HOKAGE JUST BLUSHED BECAUSE A GENIN, A MERE STUDENT ASKED FOR HER PHONE NUMBER!

Woah! Unbelievable!

Sasuke was about to laugh and blow his cover, if it wasn't for Kankuro to disturb him out of his thoughts! He would really have blown it!

Back at the office…

The Hokage, stood up and gave him a smile, from with Naruto got really freaked out!

She came closer to him and gently bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. When she stood up again, her smile faded" I am sorry Naruto…" and than Naruto completely freaked out, he was blushing but couldn't stop from asking" For- for what?"

Tsunade closed her eyes but than opened them again and smirked before yelling" FOR THAT!" she punched him on the face.

When Sasuke saw that he started taping even more!

Tsunade was beating the crap out of Naruto! He could barely escape from her! She coming after him, like a hungry shark man! He started running for the door, but not before he noticed Sasuke on the window with what was that in his hand? A camera!

Once when Naruto noticed Tsunade was about to punch him he quickly stormed out the door screaming like a little girl" AhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tsunade than stood right at the door and yelled after Naruto who was now running for his life" AND STAY OUT, YOU PERVERT!" she roared and shut the door behind her! It almost broke! Woah man!

Once Naruto was out the building, he started running and yelling after a running Sasuke! " Sasuke –TEME! ONCE I CATCH I WILL RIP OUT YOUR GUTS AND EAT THEM AS MY DINNER! JUST WAIT YOU!" than Sasuke turned around before he disappeared while saying " Dream on, dobe." And after wards he was gone.

Naruto however didn't see who else was with Sasuke. I don't blame him though!

When Naruto got there, everybody was watching the video! And laughing on the grass!

When they saw Naruto they laughed even harder! He had one black eye, few wounds, some scratches from nails, a lipstick kiss on the forehead and for the grand finally, his pants fell down! Everybody was laughing even more harder! Including Gaara, Sasuke and Shino!

Ohhh, Shino was laughing so hard his glasses fell off! At the end everybody were wiping tears away!

**Ok people that was my 5th chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Please tell me if it was good ok!**

**P.S. What do you think Naruto's next dare would be? You can give me some ideas ok!**

**How will he feel once he finds out Sakura was lying? Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konichiwa! Here is chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the reviews! You guys are really nice! lol Anyways on with the chapter!(And sorry I updated soooo late!)**

_Last time:_

_When Naruto got there, everybody was watching the video! And laughing on the grass!_

_When they saw Naruto they laughed even harder! He had one black eye, few wounds, some scratches from nails, a lipstick kiss on the forehead and for the grand finally, his pants fell down! Everybody was laughing even more harder! Including Gaara, Sasuke and Shino!_

_Ohhh, Shino was laughing so hard his glasses fell off! At the end everybody were wiping tears away!_

This time:

Poor Naruto! He was blushing really badly! His pants fell down infront of everyone! He sat down grumpy…again and yelled at them "What was SO FUNNY! THIS COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU TOO!" everybody, started laughing again, but when they saw his expression, they quickly stopped.

When everybody finally calmed down, Tenten continued " Ok! Naruto, I apologize, but you still have one more dare to do!" Tenten smirked.

Everybody else just grinned at poor Naruto. He just gulped. This could be also very bad.

"Naruto, my second dare, I dare you to…." Tenten thought for a moment, than finally answered "…go to Jiraya, and show him, your Sexy Jutsu!"

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. I mean, if he shows his sexy jutsu to Jiraya, he-he would go totally horny!

"Oh come on! What are you afraid off?" Ino asked/yelled at him.

Than Naruto turned around and said in 0mg-are-you-czary look" He IS AAA SEX MANIAC! HE GETS HORNY VERY FAST! WHAT IF HE RAPES ME?"

Everybody else started laughing at how dumn Naruto sounded!

"He can't rape a guy! That would be insane!" Tenten said while laughing with the others.

"Anyways, you can always knock him out or…maybe you can't?" Sasuke said through a smirk, that made Ino and Sakura faint backward.

At what just Sasuke said, Naruto got really angry and yelled while trying to punch him

"OH YEAH!" however Sasuke dodged it very fast and sent Naruto's fist into the three.

"WELL THAN SASUKE-TEME! I AM GOING AND I WILL SHOW YOU ALL THAT I CAN TAKE OUT JIRAYA-HORNY-PERV OUT!" he than stormed to look for Jiraya.

Than Tenten turned to look at them and saying" Ok! So who is gonna tape that?"

Temari and Ino stood up and said" Let us go."

Sasuke than passed them the camera, Ino took it fast and started running with Temari at the same direction, where Naruto ran.

After 10-15 minutes

Naruto had finally found Jiraya, sitting and looking at some 'sex' magazines and giggling at the same time.

Naruto looked at him with disgust.

He had no choice, he had to go and show him the Jutsu.

Mean while…

Temari started to tape and Ino was right behind her giggling.

"Do get everything?" Ino asked Temari.

"Yeah, everything is perfect." Temari told her with an excited voice.

(With Naruto and Jiraya)

Naruto walked up to Jiraya, while saying" Hi, Jiraya."

Jiraya looked up with a big smile on his face while saying" Hello to you too! So, umm what do you want kid?" he asked while turning his head too look at the magazines.

Naruto just twitched and said" I… uhh wanted to show you one of my most favorite jutus. So umm… perve- umm I mean Jiraya wanna see it?"

Jiraya just looked at him and grinned" Sure! Come on let's go to the training grounds!"

(Sorry, in my story the training grounds will be a part of a forest clearing. Kk! On with the story!)

Jiraya stood up and started walking, mean while, Naruto just followed with a look that says hello-everyone-i-am-going-to-get-raped-by-a-horny-pervert.

While…

Temari and Ino just secretly followed behind! he he

This is gonna be hell of a lot fun!

After about 10-15 minutes

Jiraya and Naruto arrived to the training grounds. Jiraya than turned around while grinning with a big smile and asking " So, what is the jutsu you want to show me?"

Naruto just gulped but continued" Well…um that was my first jutsu that I ever did, even before the shadow clone! He-he! I just thought you might think it's a good technique!"

Naruto said while laughing nervously.

"Well, if so, hurry up and show it to me!" Jiraya smiled with a look that said ah-kid-you-make-me-proud.

"Ok!" Naruto yelled nervously.

Mean while Temari and Ino were giggling!

Naruto than concentrated his chakra and yelled" Sexy no Jutsu!"

Jiraya just watched in amazement while on the place where Naruto stood, now stood a sexy blonde girl.

Jiraya's chin dropped to the ground, he had never seen more beautiful girl in his life! To mention naked in front of him! He than reached to grab her while tears from happiness were rolling down his face!

Temari was so getting that! Ino couldn't hold her laughter for long!

Back to Jiraya and the chicky…

Jiraya was reaching for her, you know, you would have imagined something romantic, it seemed like a hug from love first but after a while…

"GIVE IT TO ME BABY!" he yelled while grabbing her ass and pulling her close to him! He pulled her down on the ground, while trying to give her kisses and trying to grab her breasts! At the end he finally grabbed them! Because of that Naruto or should I say Naruta couldn't transform back!

"Oh come on my darling! Let's get married! We will be so happy together! I am not too old to have kids yet!"(Sick I know!) at hearing what Jiraya just said, Naru-to or ehem Naruta's eyes widend! She just slapped him across the face but, he just started grabbing her more! 'OH! I AM GONNA KILL TEN TEN FOR SURE! I WILL MAKE HER WANT TO DIE!' Naruto yelled in his mind while without realizing, somebody came and kicked Jiraya unconscious off Naruto ehem Naruta.

Did I mention Ino was laughing 'insanely'(Is that even a word?) on the ground while Temari was taping and also trying to calm Ino down! However it only was getting worse! It was tickling Ino more! Her face was turning red!

Back to Naruto ehem Naruta

To her/his surprise it was, the unbelievable, slimy black haired, ugly green dressed, more wonderful………………………………. ugly and a gay standing on a poor turtle,

………………………..GAI OR SHOULD I SAY 'GAY' SENSEI!...

Naruta's eyes widened in disgust! While Temari and Ino were duying alive!

" Are you alright, beautiful sunshine, from the youthfulness! (I am sorry I just have NO IDEA what I just wrote! Lol) 'Gay'-Sensei as always puts up his two thumbs.( AH SOMETIMES I WANNA CHOKE THAT GUY AND BURN HIM! Sorry for disturbing the story…again. Lol please continue)

Naruto ehem Naruta twitched. When guy reached with his smile that was shining to bright, it blinded Naruta, wich made her hands make their way up to cover her eyes! Guy I mean Gay-sensei was stupid enough to close his eyes and not to see where his hand was going and WOOOPPPPSSSS! Instead of grabbing her hand to pull her up he grabbed her breast and started pulling it instead!(Can you believe it! What a jackass!) After a few minutes, Gay-sensei finally opened his eyes to see what he was grabbing! He received a dead glare from the girl and about, two seconds later he was sent flying in a tree! IN MY OPINION HE DESERVED IT! MHHHMMMM!

Temari and Ino left as fast as they could, they couldn't stand it anymore! When they were finally far away from the point they were before! They finally started letting their laughter go! Their laughter was so loud, it scared all animals and birds that were near, away! Mean while both girls's heads were about too explode from turning! Red, Blue, Puple, Green, Yell-o, wait a minute, did I say green? What the! Why the hell will their heads turn green for? Uh-oh! Oh, no! OH NO, NO, NO,NO! I think they are about to throw up their lunch! If so, they probably did, if not than I have no idea so let's get on with what happens next in the story!

They arrived where the group was and showed the video to them!

After 15-20 minutes…

Naruto arrived where the group was, and guess what same thing happened, everyone laughed at poor, poor Naruto. He sat down grumpy, angry and pissed on the grass!

After few seconds Naruto yelled" TEN TEN, LIFE IS SO OVER FOR YOU!"

Tenten just gave him a smirk while saying" Yeah right! So anyways it's your turn Na-ru-ta!" everyone started to laugh again! Awww!

"Oh, laugh while you can but I still got my date with Sakura-chan!" he smiled proudly at her. Than she turned to him and said" Oh, did I say a date! I am sorry Naruto-kuku kun! I can't go on a date with you any more! It's just that you are…already taken!" she smiled sadly and turned her head away from him!

Naruto's chin dropped to the ground! He couldn't believe his ears! Taken, what does she mean taken! He belongs to no one else but to 'her'! Naruto was about to get a heart attack!

OH HE WAS, GONNA TAKE ALL HIS ANGER OUT ON BOTH TENTEN AND SASUKE JUST WAIT! Anyways it was his turn to ask! Hehe! This was gonna be a sweet revenge!

**Ok! This is my chapter please review! Who do you think Naruto's gonna ask? Tenten or Sasuke? Most importantly! What is he/she gonna answer and what is he/she gonna do?**

**Find out next time! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Konichiwa! I am so sorry guys! I am sorry to keep you waiting! I was really busy for the last few days! However I've been thinking of the chapter! So umm guys to make it up to you, I 'shall' make this chapter longer for you! Don't hate me if I am updating late! PLEASE! Now I really do hope you enjoy this chapter. Please update**!

_Last Time:_

_Naruto arrived where the group was, and guess what same thing happened, everyone laughed at poor, poor Naruto. He sat down grumpy, angry and pissed on the grass!_

_After few seconds Naruto yelled" TEN TEN, LIFE IS SO OVER FOR YOU!"_

_Tenten just gave him a smirk while saying" Yeah right! So anyways it's your turn Na-ru-ta!" everyone started to laugh again! Awww!_

_"Oh, laugh while you can but I still got my date with Sakura-chan!" he smiled proudly at her. Than she turned to him and said" Oh, did I say a date! I am sorry Naruto-kuku kun! I can't go on a date with you any more! It's just that you are…already taken!" she smiled sadly and turned her head away from him!_

_Naruto's chin dropped to the ground! He couldn't believe his ears! Taken, what does she mean taken! He belongs to no one else but to 'her'! Naruto was about to get a heart attack!_

_OH HE WAS, GONNA TAKE ALL HIS ANGER OUT ON BOTH TENTEN AND SASUKE JUST WAIT! Anyways it was his turn to ask! Hehe! This was gonna be a sweet revenge!_

This Time:

Everybody just looked at Naruto's evil look on his face. They have never seen Naruto so devil-like in their life! Everybody sweat dropped while waiting like for five minutes till Naruto FINALY makes up his mind up to ask someone! 'He is defiantly brain washed' everybody thought as they continued staring at Naruto, who was now staying like frozen!

" Would you hurry up?" Gaara asked him.

Everybody looked at Gaara including the frozen Naruta, ahh umm I mean

Naruto-N- anruto! (hehe)

He just sweat dropped, with a look that said stop-staring-or-i-will-kill-you! When they saw the look on his face everybody turned around and started to do something else, so that they would pretend that they haven't seen or done anything.

In this case Naruto had FINALY made up his mind and turned his head to Sasuke,giving his a evil smile, Sasuke just twitched.

"Sasuke…" Naruto smirked evil-like but before he could ask Sasuke anything. Itachi and Kisame popped out of no where, everybody turned to look at them with wide eyes including Sasuke who had the most horrified look on his face.

"Well, well what do I find here, my little brother hanging out with his foolish little friends. How weak." Itachi smirked while taking off his hat. ( Or whatever it is he wears. Ah! drools over him Lol just kidding on with the story! hehe)

Sasuke immediately jumped up, in a fighting position while saying" We get this over with right here right now Itachi! A battle to the death!"

Itachi smirked as his little brother was attacking but was stopped by everybody that yelled" HEY! WE ARE HERE TO PLAY NOT FIGHT! SO YOU AKATSUKI MEMEBERS, IF YOU ARE GONNA PLAY THAN STAY IF YOU ARE NOT THAN LEAVE US ALONE!"

Kisame than went up to Itachi and advised " They are right Itachi-san , we came here for the game."

Itachi agreed and sat down as well as Kisame, while saying" We are in. Who's turn is it?"

"It's Naruto's, he was about to ask Sasuke, until you guys came and disturbed." Temari said.

Everybody agreed mean while Kisame was taking off his hat.

When everybody saw him they went wide eyes! They were all freked out until Naruto yelled" OH GREAT! He HAS to bring Sharkboy with him!" than Sasuke spoke sarcastically " Too bad he forgot to invite Lavagirl."

Everybody laughed at the moment but stopped when they heard Kisame roar!( OR what ever sharks would do, well you know what I mean? Right?"

" This is so troublesome." Shikamaru wined.

"Let's continue!" Lee yelled.

" Alright" everybody agreed.

Naruto than asked with a smirk "Sasuke… Truth, Dare, Double Fai-r..?" he was cut by everybody yelling, "IT'S DOUBLE DARE! KISS! HUG OR PROMISE!"

"ALRIGHT DAMN! Truth, Dare, 'DOUBLE DARE', Kiss, Hug or Promise?" He asked/yelled sarcastically, while glaring at everybody including Sasuke.

They all were expecting Sasuke's answer. Including the Akatsuki.

Sasuke twitched, and closed his eyes and opened them again" Double Dare…" he said. He didn't wanted to answer something else, especially in front of his brother, because , his brother would think and say to him that he is weak and afraid. And trust me you wouldn't like that either if you were in his situation! Now would you?

Poor Sasuke, he knows Naruto would dare him something nasty. Awww but he deserves it anyway!

Naruto grinned and started" My first dare…hehe, I dare you Sasuke Uchiha, to promise that instead of killing your bro and avenge your clan, you will try to restore it…"

( Woah what the hell is the word I just said? Well you know what I mean, try to create it again, and you know the only way to that is…I don't want to umm say it..excuse me )

"… by getting married to Ten Ten 'now' and have kids!" it was too confusing for everyone to understand though( You know Naruto doesn't always say things that make sense! hehe ), so they were all dumb founded including Sasuke who's hair was white by now! Ten Ten was gonna faint!

Everybody else were staring in shock, Kisame was one of them, however Itachi was chuckling.

He couldn't believe it! She couldn't believe it! He- he- h-e had to promise such a thing! No way! This can't be true!

"But… BUT… BBUUTT!" Sasuke and Ten Ten started. "WHAT!" Ino and Sakura yelled at the same time!

'Ah, little brother what did you get your self into' Itachi thought.

Naruto smirked" It's a dare no choice! Like when people say, what gives around, gets around! Hehe"

"It's what goes around, comes around!" Temari, Kisame and Shikamaru said/ yelled at him.

"Nah, same thing." Naruto answered like he didn't give a damn.

Everyone sweat dropped.

After a while…

"WELL SASUKE-TEME WHAA DO YOU PICK!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and thought, it was his fault he wanted to play in that game,

Ten Ten just watched his every movement 'carefully'.

He opened his eyes once again" I will promise, but, after I have my family I will fight my brother, who ever survives is the winner for once and for all." He said quietly.

Ten Ten blushed, she couldn't believe what she just heard! Sasuke Uchiha was gonna marry her! She was gonna die right there, hey isn't that what Naruto wanted, and he succeeded!

' SUCCESS!' Naruto yelled in his mind.

While, Sakura and Ino were ready to kill everyone that is in their way! Awww but they deserve it!

Everybody else cheered including Itachi and Kisame.

"Ah little brother, you are getting married! You should be proud." His brother gave him a grin, while being punched on the shouder by some of the guys.

" Ten Ten congratulations! You are gonna be a bride!" Temari, Lee and Hinata congratulated her while Ino and Sakura were sending her dead glares.

To tell you both Sasuke and Ten Ten were blushing so bad, that they couldn't look at each other! Sasuke couldn't take revenge for his clan now and Ten Ten couldn't be with Neji anymore! Seriously what the hell does she like about Neji, he likes KIBA'S SISTER for god's sake! Didn't that break her heart! How can she be with him, he could hurt her again! Poor Sasuke and Ten Ten!

**Ok that was chapter 7! Please don't hate me! Now can you believe it Sasuke and Ten are gonna get married because of a game! Wow, this game must be serious if they would do such things! I can't even believe it my self! What's gonna be Naruto's next dare for Sasuke? Find out next time! Please Review!**

**P.S. Don't hate the player or the author, hate the game! Again sorry if it's short!**


	8. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Konichiwa! I told you the game will turn out to be more than just a game! It's like a battle for fates, revenge, fun and love! Ok if I am starting to sound like Yugi, you are thinking wrong! Anyways review to me if you want me to make the game more than just a game, or do you guys want it a normal game? Please answer this one question! It's like a poll, so PLEASE VOTE WHAT YOU DESIRE! Ok thank you. Don't forget to vote!

Desi-chan

P.S. Once you vote, the chapter will be updated as soon as possible! So VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!


	9. Chapter 9

**Konichiwa! Ok people thank you SO MUCH for voting! It is gonna be more than just a game! Hehe! I hope you guys would enjoy it! Ok I will add a disclaimer, even though I thought you guys already knew!**

1st of all! I would like to thank to all the people that reviewed or voted:

FallenXAngelXMystery

k4g0me

KidManga

SasukeandNejicutie

Babyblueeyes15

DemonPrincess159

teentitansrockmysock

Linkthelethalllama (I am adding the disclaimer as you requested! Ok! Anyway… thx for the nice review you send me.)

im eternal bliss dont doubt me

Princesssayuri1

Cross Sabre

Orchi Hedgehog

**Thank you guys! )**

**Disclaimer: Ok! People I don't own Naruto the Anime! Reasons:**

**1) I am not Japanese.**

**2) I am not a guy, I am a girl. ( Masashi Kishimoto is a guy!)**

**3) If I owned Naruto you would know my name and stuff about me.**

**Anyways please review! Remember don't hate the player hate the game! Or… Never mind!**

_Last time:_

_He opened his eyes once again" I will promise, but, after I have my family I will fight my brother, who ever survives is the winner for once and for all." He said quietly._

_Ten Ten blushed, she couldn't believe what she just heard! Sasuke Uchiha was gonna marry her! She was gonna die right there, hey isn't that what Naruto wanted, and he succeeded!_

_' SUCCESS!' Naruto yelled in his mind._

_While, Sakura and Ino were ready to kill everyone that is in their way! Awww but they deserve it!_

_Everybody else cheered including Itachi and Kisame._

_"Ah little brother, you are getting married! You should be proud." His brother gave him a grin, while being punched on the shouder by some of the guys._

_" Ten Ten congratulations! You are gonna be a bride!" Temari, Lee and Hinata congratulated her while Ino and Sakura were sending her dead glares._

_To tell you both Sasuke and Ten Ten were blushing so bad, that they couldn't look at each other! Sasuke couldn't take revenge for his clan now and Ten Ten couldn't be with Neji anymore! Seriously what the hell does she like about Neji, he likes KIBA'S SISTER for god's sake! Didn't that break her heart! How can she be with him, he could hurt her again! Poor Sasuke and Ten Ten!_

This time:

Naruto was already thinking of what he should dare Sasuke! Than he came up with the idea.

" Sasuke-teme, my second dare for you to get married to TenTen today and make the marriage official and invite your brother and everyone of us to the wedding and the party!"

Sasuke and TenTen fainted backwards. Mean while Sakura and Ino just tried to get over the fact that they lost Sasuke….NOT! You wonder why? Well let me say that there is a possibility they could part with TenTen! (Thanks k4g0me!) Good idea you got there.)

"Ok I guess we should go and get ready but after the wedding we will come back here? Right?" Temari asked with excitement.

Everybody else nodded in agreement. The guys headed off in a different direction with Sasuke, while the girls went with TenTen shopping just for the wedding, not that ninjas have to go shopping in public or liked to do that, they just needed to get a kimono or something for a special day like this one!( You understand me right? If you do good if not I don't know. On with the story!)

To remind you, Temari does not live in Konoha so she really needs to get a kimono.

_With the guys…_

Sasuke was standing pretty shocked in his room, while putting on, an official Uchiha male wedding robe.(I am sorry just I have to make something up ok.) It was black and with white silk. Some parts of the robe were blue. On the back of the robe there was the Uchiha crest. It was red and while-like-fan.(I am sure you know that already.)

The other guys were also getting ready in their homes. Except for Neji who was still in the hospital. You know the reason.

The Akatsuki members didn't really had anything for a wedding now so they were just wearing what they had on. ( You think they will go naked or something! Lol that would be funny. Hehe)

_With the girls…_

TenTen was still very shocked. She was now putting on a white silk dress that was actually Chinese wedding dress. So I can't really call it a kimono, sins its not Japanese.

(Ok guys! For a second, imagine Mulan from Disney, her dress that she wears but imagine it in white silk with the obi or whatever that is golden.) So the dress was white silk with gold and at the end of the dress you could see a golden dragon. Her hair was fixed and it was not into to buns that make her look like Mickey Mouse. It was down and she had a golden flower in her hair. You could say she looked like a princess but really she was a ninja.

_In Sakura's house…_

Sakura invited Temari to change in her house and maybe even stay there for few days.(Let's just say, Sakura's parents left somewhere on a mission, and she invited Temari over because she doesn't want to be alone.)

Sakura got herself a really beautiful kimono. It was red silk with cherry blossoms on the bottom. The obi was dark pink with gold. To tell the truth it did stay beautiful on her. It matched her eyes and her hair.

Temari's Kimono was dark purple with silver flowers on the bottom and the obi was silk greenish/silver like. It was a really pretty kimono.( If you guys saw that kind of kimono, trust me you would say the same.)

So it actually took a few hours till everything was ready for the wedding, to mention it was going to be a secret wedding so that nobody from the village knew about it, including the Hokage.

_Wedding Begins…_

The guys were already at the shrine where the wedding would happen secretly. Sasuke was waiting with the priest for the bride to come. Sasuke was really nervous. His brother was about to smirk but didn't.

_After about 5 minutes…_

The bride had finally arrived, however before she could be seen, the other girls had to walk in before her. Ino was with a baby blue kimono. Kankuro and Kiba were looking at her up and down, than she went to her spot. The next girl walked in, It was Hinata.

Her kimono was light green with yellow flowers on the bottom. It suited her, and to mention to you guys, Naruto and Shino thought she looked very pretty. Naruto was drolling. Awww how sweet!

Next Temari came, her kimono well you already know. She caught Kisame's and Shikamaru's eye. Both guys could barely take off their eyes away from her.

Sakura came next after Ino, Hinata and Temari had found their spots. She was shining man! She caught Gaara, Sasuke and Itachi staring at her. Mostly Itachi though. He couldn't help himself. Gaara and Sasuke thought she looked great but Itachi he thought she was the most beautiful girl there.

Finally Ten Ten came out, she was beautiful in her dress. Everybody was looking at her and smiling. Some of the girls, like Ino and Hinata had tears in their eyes from happiness. It was a wonderful picture.( People when I wrote this part I listened to a very romantic song. And it fits with the story! Aww it's so romantic, wouldn't you be wishing if it was possible for you to marry the one you love this way!)

TenTen stepped closer to Sasuke and he took her hand.

She thought she was gonna faint, he took her hand, Sasuke Uchiha took her hand. He was so romantic at this moment she could probably lose herself in his eyes.

Than the priest spoke(Ok people I don't really remember what priests have to say so I am just gonna start with the main things)

"We are here today to combine this girl and this boy into marriage."( At whatever it's bad)

" You Sasuke Uchiha, do you take TenTen as your wife, to care for her, in sickness and in health, till death do you apart?" the priest asked as he looked at Sasuke.

This were the hardest words that he would ever have to say, he was shocked at what the priest asked him but when he looked over at TenTen he had to say something.

"I….d-do.." he said while gulping. TenTen couldn't believe it! He said I do! What's wrong with him! Shouldn't he just give up on the dare, no, she thought, he had to do it, to prove to his brother that he would sacrifice anything just so he could avenge his clan.

She shouldn't complain, after all this could be a chance that she could make Neji jelous.

" TenTen, do you take Sasuke Uchiha as your husband, to care for him, in sickness and in health, till death do you apart?"

When TenTen heard these word, her heart started beating in her ears.

'What do I do, agree or disagree?" she thought.

" I….I…" before she could answer, she turned to look at Sakura and Ino. They both just nodded as in to say yes. She just turned her head and answered" I do."

The priest than said " If there is anyone who agrees that this couple shouldn't be together

please speak now."

(Ohh! Hold on people I got a call from the hospital! walks to the phone Yeah that's the author. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. WHAT! I am sorry could you repeat that last part! faints How! Why! silence Well can't you keep him there?" silence again I though---he—d—does? H-ow? But…Butt…BUTT…! GrrrHHHH!)

Well change in the plans!

After a few seconds sins the priest said that, the doors of the shrine flew open! Guess who it was! And no it's not Santa Claus! Not Kakashi! Not the hokage! Not the AMBU nins! It was Neji!

When he went in he yelled" I agree!" everybody just looked at him while sweat dropping. He was not the only one though! He was followed by all Sasuke fan girls!

**Ok that's the chapter I hope you would enjoy it and not hate me! Please review!**

**Now what is gonna happen next? You will find out next time! Review!)**

**P.S. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I BEG OF YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Konichiwa! I am sorry again that I have not updated sooner, they are just so many stuff that I have to do. Don't ask! So anyway here is chapter 10! I hope you would enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer(again): I don't own Naruto! If I did I would be in Japan!**

**Here we go!**

_Last Time:_

_" TenTen, do you take Sasuke Uchiha as your husband, to care for him, in sickness and in health, till death do you apart?"_

_When TenTen heard these word, her heart started beating in her ears._

_'What do I do, agree or disagree?' she thought._

_" I….I…" before she could answer, she turned to look at Sakura and Ino. They both just nodded as in to say yes. She just turned her head and answered" I do."_

_The priest than said " If there is anyone who agrees that this couple shouldn't be together_

_please speak now."_

_(Ohh! Hold on people I got a call from the hospital! walks to the phone Yeah that's the author. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. WHAT! I am sorry could you repeat that last part! faints How! Why! silence Well can't you keep him there?" silence again I though---he—d—does? H-ow? But…Butt…BUTT…! GrrrHHHH!)_

_Well change in the plans!_

_After a few seconds sins the priest said that, the doors of the shrine flew open! Guess who it was! And no it's not Santa Claus! Not Kakashi! Not the hokage! Not the AMBU nins! It was Neji!_

_When he went in he yelled" I agree!" everybody just looked at him while sweat dropping. He was not the only one though! He was followed by all Sasuke fan girls!_

This Time:

Ten Ten and Sasuke immediately turned around. Ten Ten couldn't believe it! Neji had just spoke, he does agree that she doesn't belong with the young Uchiha! Her heart filled with happiness! She than ran up to Neji while pulling Sasuke few feet away from the place he stood. Sasuke was in the middle of everything now.( He was in the center because TenTen was still holding his hand while running up to Neji, so it's kinda like dragging. Oh whatever, just let's see what happens next!)

She ran up to Neji and looked at him up, she blushed and smiled at him while saying

" So…you have feeling for me? It's true right?" she was looking at him exited like a little child that is expecting to get a lollipop from her mommy!

He than stepped back and stood in a thinking like position while saying" I wouldn't exactly say, I have feelings for you…" he said than looked at her and continued with a smile" It's just that you are my teammate and I can't let you marry one of my rivals!" her expression than quickly changed into anger! Her hair and eyes had flames!

Than she yelled "You little jerk!" however instead of Kiba and Ten Ten chasing Neji(again). Ten Ten went to Sasuke and started pulling/dragging him up close to the priest. The Sasuke fan girls, than started running after Ten Ten to beat the shit out of her but she turned around and smacked all of them with one kick so that they flew out trough the doors of the shrine!( Don't hate me!)

" CONTINUE AND DON'T COUNT NEJI!" TenTen yelled angry and looked at really freaked Sasuke. It was like she was the cat and he was the mouse!

Than Neji yelled again" No! Ten Ten please…don't do this to me!" he than kneeled back down and than whispered" I love you…"

Ten Ten turned to face him and asked him(still very pissed)" I am sorry I missed that last part, could you repeat it again?"

He than looked up at her and said" I…love…you…"

She still didn't trust him! Sasuke how ever was now trying to escape but was pulled back by his brother. Like when a cat is pulled by the neck. At this time Sasuke really wanted to kill his brother!

Ten Ten was now looking at Neji with an are-you-crazy-look and asked him" How do I know you are not lying?"

Neji than stood up and walked up very close to her and said" Would I do that if I weren't in love with you?" she was confused at first but her expression quickly changed when she was kissed by Neji!( Can you believe it, Neji. Neji! NEJI! THE GUY THAT IS SO COLD AND EVERYTHING ACTUALLY KISSED TEN TEN! Some body please pinch me, I must be dreaming!her little brother walks up to her and pinches her AWW! I WAS NOT TALKING TO YOU! starts chasing her brother Anyways please continue on with the story!)

Everyone in the room was so shocked that some fainted backwards! Naruto was now complaining, because he wasted his dares for nothing and was grumpy as always, he however got hit on the head by a annoyed Sakura, everyone else just sweat dropped.

Than when Neji and TenTen stopped kissing, Kiba came out and started talking.

"Wait! Wait! WAIT!" he started walking around them and stopped while his expression was a disbelieve-like one.

"So what you are trying to say is that you said you liked my sister just because you wanted to hide your feelings for TenTen!"

Neji than thought for a second" Pretty much."

Kiba looked at him with wide eyes" So what now! All the hits and kicks I gave you were just a waste of energy and time?"

Neji just sweat dropped"…"

Kiba was about to leave them alone when he thought for a second and turned around and…" So if you wanted to hide you feelings for TenTen, why did you say you liked my sister when you could of said you liked someone from these girls here?"

Neji than started to look around everyone's eyes were on him now.

"Well, umm…it was just because I kind of l-l-…" Neji was cut by a punch from Kiba.

"YOU DID DESERVE THOSE KICKS I GAVE YOU ERLIER! IF YOU EVER GET CLOSER TO MY SISTER OR IF YOU EVER HURT TENTEN I WILL KILL YOU!YOU GOT THAT HYUUGA?" Kiba yelled than left.

TenTen was now helping Neji up because of the many wounds he got before he got here. TenTen was really happy because of what Neji told her today and the thing that he was trying to say was nothing important, she just had the feeling that he loved her.

Before TenTen left with Neji she turned around and…" By the way the wedding is canceled, sorry Sasuke, I just don't like you as a husband but we could stay friends."

At what Sasuke heard he just…" YES! Uhh…I mean…it's fine thanks." He changed his expression to the one he always has, but deep inside him he was celebrating his freedom and Naruto's loss.

" So if there is no wedding I guess we should just go party and than go home?" Temari asked.

"Yeah seems like it." Sakura said.

"Alright let's go than!" Ino said.

" Hey Gaara, what are you…--?" Kankuro and everyone else turned around to look at Gaara.

Gaara was listening to an MP3 player that just appeared from no where.(**W**i**e**r**d**?)

He just glared at them.

**Ok! Here was chapter 10! Thank you for all the reviews before this chapter! I really hope you enjoy the story, the next chapter will be updated as soon a possible! Please review!**

**P.S.**

**In this story we have TenTenXNeji, there will be more couples coming up next!**

**(I know this chapter isn't much interesting but I promise the next chapter will be interesting!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Hello! Konichiwa! Thank you for all the reviews I got from you guys!) I am happy that you guys enjoy my story! Here is chapter 11! I hope you know what this chapter is gonna be about! Do we have any guesses? Ok well I will just tell you a bit later…**

**Disclaimer(again): I don't and I mean don't own Naruto! If I did! I would send you guys mangas and episodes and magazines for free!smiles**

**I would also be called Masashi Kishimoto but I am not so…there is no POINT to write a disclaimer! Ha-ha-ha uhh…well…caugh…excuse me..let-l-ets get on with the story shall we?**

**Ok! looks around Are you guys ready? To hear? What? This? Chapter is about?**

**Ok well let me just say if I tell you it will ruin all the fun! So don't get mad just read it and you will find out! Please Enjoy!**

_Last Time:_

_Before TenTen left with Neji she turned around and…" By the way the wedding is canceled, sorry Sasuke, I just don't like you as a husband but we could stay friends."_

_At what Sasuke heard he just…" YES!!! Uhh…I mean…it's fine thanks." He changed his expression to the one he always has, but deep inside him he was celebrating his freedom and Naruto's loss._

_" So if there is no wedding I guess we should just go party and than go home?" Temari asked._

_"Yeah seems like it." Sakura said._

_"Alright let's go than!" Ino said._

_" Hey Gaara, what are you…--?" Kankuro and everyone else turned around to look at Gaara._

_Gaara was listening to an MP3 player that just appeared from no where._

_He just glared at them._

This time:

Every one has finally arrived at the place where they would celebrate. It was a summer house that was build far away from the village , but, with a view to it.

It looked amazing! The forest looked beautiful at night. It looked so peaceful and with the light of the village reflecting in the forest and the lakes around, it was just perfect.

When everyone got in the summer house they were amazed at how perfect and neat the house looked.

The wood was made out of a cherry tree, you could obviously guess it sins it was red like wine. On the walls were decorations of cherry blossom trees with samurais around. It obviously showed national history and legends. Even though there might be chairs at this time, instead of chairs there were red and golden pillows that were on top of a carpet that was in the colour pink and dark red.

Of course there was also a table full of national food, and drinks like tea. Don't start thinking that they are gonna eat on the floor there is also a table where the pillows are.

The first floor of there was, a kitchen, a dining room, a tea room, a meditation room, and of course the living room, that's the room they went in first. There was also doors that led to the garden. The garden looked beautiful.

There was a second floor, that led too a hall full of walls with decorations. There were bedrooms, two bathrooms, a dressing room, a guest room and also a balcony.

Yes, this all belonged to Sakura's parents. Not to them because they actually have it from generations to generations. They've been saving this house forever on.

Ok anyways, everyone was looking around they were wide eyed at how beautiful the house looked.

" Wow, Sakura! I never knew that your family had such a beautiful summer house!" Ino said gasping at everything she saw. She stopped at the flowers that Sakura's parents had. That was the thing she really enjoyed in the house. Well of course her parents owned a flower shop! (DUH!)

Sasuke was also looking around, he obviously figured out that the cherry blossom is Sakura's family crest.

While Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, TenTen, Neji, Rock Lee, Naruto etc. were looking around, Gaara was listening a song that he started to enjoy and sing on quietly, so no one will hear him. Itachi and Kisame were also looking around, both were very surprised at what they were seeing in the house.

Anyways…

Sakura than started asking questions like" Are you guys hungry? Do you want any drinks? Anything? Music? Are the pillows okay?"

"Sakura." Temari started.

"Do you guys want sweets?"

"Sakura." Temari started again.

"Do—do you guys..want any-..?" before Sakura could finish she was cut by everyone yelling…

"SAKURA HARUNO!"

"Yes…" she answered, while looking for any sweets that could be in the shelves for tea.

"Listen Sakura, you don't have to do anything except putting on some music, giving some junk food and chips and starting the game again." TenTen explained it all in one breath. She couldn't catch her breath so she was a bit sounding like a frog…

"Do yo-you get it now???" TenTen asked wide eyed.

Sakura chuckled than pushed TenTen.

"Yeah I get it…dummy!" Sakura yelled while running in the kitchen.

After about 20-30 minutes, she came back…

She had so much food that Chouji could never eat him self! Chips, snacks, chocolate, Pop Corn, cupcakes, care(what's that? there's no such candy or food?), candy, sushi, and for drinks, sodas!

She put them all on the table(even though there was food on it) in order and sat down on one fluffy pillow with her other ninja friends in a circle.

"Alright so let's start the game again! Who's turn was it anyways?" Sakura started with excitement and ended with confusion.

"It's Sasuke's turn." Chouji said while eating his chips.

"Alright!" Sasuke said while standing up and walking around the room.

He was still thinking, than he saw Gaara singing quietly with the thing..what-ever it was.(It's an MP3 rolls eyes DUH!)

"Gaara…"Sasuke said. Gaara was humming.

"Gaara." Sasuke said again. Gaara was still humming.

"Gaara!" Sasuke finally yelled…Gaara than shut the thing off and answered" What?"

"True, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Hug or Promise?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara was thinking cutely.(AWWWW SO CUTE!)

"Kiss." He said.

Everyone looked wide eyed, why would he pick kiss?

Sasuke was thinking.

"Alright I want you to kiss…Akamaru!" Sasuke said.

Kiba looked at Akamaru than at Gaara than back and fort.

"Oh dear lord." Kiba whispered to himself.

Gaara was looking at the poor puppy emotionless.

Akamaru was now very scared, poor thing, he was shaking while looking back at Kiba, than back at Gaara.

Gaara came close to the puppy…

Akamaru was now really shaking!

Than…

Gaara smiled at the puppy, took it in his arms, did what he was suppose to do and put it back down not before playing with him for a second!

All the girls found that really sweet of him to do and it was quiet incredible, and cute too!

Even though Gaara is cold and all that, deep inside him he is still a very nice guy.

(Awwww! That was so cute ehh? I think he is really nice and though!)

Akamaru than walked back to Kiba, happy! Kiba than relaxed and was glad of what he saw. He now knows that Gaara isn't so bad once you get to know him.

Anyways…

Did you know, Temari and Kankuro were freaking out! Kankuro tried to put some glasses on and figure out that he is seeing correctly! Temari was rubbing her eyes over, and over, and OVER AGAIN! Just to make sure she is seeing a REAL thing, not an Illusion!

"Can you believe this?" Kankuro asked.

"Nope…"Temari answered.

After few seconds both of them smiled at each other.

"Alright QUIT WITH THE FREAKY-DEAKY THING! LET'S GET ON WITH THE GAME NOW!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke just smaked him across the head.

"Come on! Let's Continue!" Sakura yelled.

Gaara just looked around and than noticed the older Uchiha.

"You there." Gaara looked at Itachi.

"Choose something." Gaara told him.

The Uchiha closed his eyes than opened them again" Dare."

Gaara than said" I dare you to strip infront of everybody."

Itachi just looked at everyone, and than…"Fine."

Stood up infront of everybody.

"Wait!" Temari yelled.

"We need, some music!"

"I pick, Too Sexy for my shirt!" Ino yelled.

"Yay! My favorite song!" Sakura put on the cd and the track.

It than started, 'I am too Sexy for my love, to sexy for my love, too sexy…blah blah blah'.(Whatever! You know wich song I mean don't ya?looks curious)

Itachi than started stripping in the most sexy way he could which made some of the girls blush really REALLY hard!

He took of his Akatsuki clock and throw it at the side, than he was going for his shirt.

Ino was about to melt, TenTen was about to choke, Hinata well she fainted, Sakura was watching like hypnotized, while Temari…

"Take it off! WOOHHHOOO! TAKE IF ALL OF SUGAR!" was yelling.

Kankuro and Sasuke turned around chins dropped to floor looking at Temari, she was throwing some money at Itachi.

After taking of his shirt all the girls exploded! Omg! His body was so muscular! OMG! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

They were blushing madly! SUPER MADLY!

When Itachi was reaching for his caugh pants, Sakura just stood up and pulled Itachi's hands away from his pants!( Lol! It rimes doesn't it!)

"Stop! Please! It's goo-od enough!" She was holding his hands still, her eyes were closed still blushing madly.

Itachi smirked, than pulled away from her and took his cloths back.

"OH COME ON! SAKURA, YOU RUIND ALL THE FUN!" TenTen yelled, but received a glare from Neji.

"Uh-uh…opps…sorry!" She said while looking at Neji and scratching her head.

Itachi was dressing up when Gaara announced, " It's your turn."

Itachi nodded than said" Kisame, pick something."

**Alright people this is the new chapter! Sorry for not updating for soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long! Thank you for the reviews though!) You guys are awesome! Next Chapter will be updated as soon as possible! Please Review! )**


End file.
